Lolirock Wiki:General policies
The wiki has a set of general policies that should generally be followed all around the LoliRock Wiki. General policies Behavior policies #Cyberbullying is far from allowed. This includes being rude, putting down others, discriminating because of race, gender, ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, etc., intimidating others, harassing, threatening, or calling others inappropriate names. #Deliberately angering someone due to differing interests is known as trolling and this will not be accepted. For example, purposely trashing a group of people because they like a show that you don't like is considered trolling. #Please be as respectful and considerate as possible when expressing your feelings. #Do not pose as anyone but you meaning do not pretend to be a celebrity, another user, etc. Roleplaying is acceptable as long as you notify the wiki community that you are a role play account. #When a bullying problem, argument, or any type of wiki violation occurs, if needed respond in the civil way by telling an admin. Do not retaliate in a negative way or violate other rules. #Do not bring up any topics, ask any questions, etc. that may be uncomfortable, disturbing, or highly controversial for other users. #Please, it is both annoying and unnecessary when somebody spreads false rumors and say things like "When is Season 2 coming out?" and "I heard that it's coming out in April 2016". If you want to discuss it then do it somewhere, not in this wiki. And DO NOT go and harass other users when Season 2 is coming out. We do not know when it is going to be released. Period. Just wait for it and we know it will take a long time. Using the wiki #Do not give out any personal information anywhere on the wiki. This especially includes your full name, your phone number, your address, ect. because anyone can see it on the internet. #Any form of profanity, vulgar language, sexual terminology, or offensive/inappropriate terms are not allowed and will not be tolerated. This is a family/kids-based wiki and we will not accept that language. #*Additionally, the words hell, damn, and crap, are allowed here as long as it doesn't get targeted at another user. #Do not spam anywhere on the wiki. Spamming is posting/commenting the same thing over and over again, usually more than three times. This also goes for (false) advertising and links to external sites. #User pages are only to be edited by the user unless special circumstances, such as vandalism, arise. In that case, please get the user's permission before editing the profile. #Explicit, sexual, disturbing, offensive, or inappropriate content is not allowed. #Do not remove templates from pages unless they are falsely added and please refrain from drastically changing templates unless it is necessary. #Due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) laws and laws about child internet safety, Wikia says that you must be 13 or over to create an account. Please note that you could be globally blocked by Wikia if you are caught underage. #Warning templates, blocking templates, and banned from chat templates are only to be used by LoliRock Wiki staff. #All accounts controlled by the same person will be treated all as one person. If one account is blocked, all accounts will be blocked. In addition to this, if a user makes multiple accounts only to disrupt and violate the wiki rules, all accounts will be blocked for a longer amount of time. All users with multiple accounts must have "this" template on all of their user pages. #Please DO NOT create any fanfiction pages in this wiki. Creating or editing pages with fanon content will be deleted and will give the user a warning immediately. Refusing to accept the warning and repeating it afterwards will result you a temporary ban. If you want to post fanon content, please do it on our fanon wiki, LoliRock Fanon Wikia. #Please use proper grammar and spelling when editing or writing a comment. Pages that are filled with gibberish will be fixed and the comments will be deleted out of sight. Leaks # DO NOT post/discuss any leaks here in this wiki unless you have given any source information about it. #* Leaks are music videos, episode clips, images, ect. that have NOT been released by the official production team or Zodiak Kids in general. #Uploading images and videos that are considered leaks will be deleted accordingly by an admin and will give the user a warning immediately. If a scenario gets repeated like that, then he/she will be blocked by the staff without further notice. #And also, joking about the leaks or posting leaked content that are revealed to be fake is not allowed either. Images and Videos # Please DO NOT upload any offensive, inappropriate, pornographic or violent images or videos here in this wiki. # This wikia is not a place for posting fanart without permission from the author. Doing this will risk in a temporary ban by the LoliRock Wiki Staff. #*In fact, you are only allowed to post fanart if it was made by a team member. Misc. #All sets of policies must be followed and are expected to be followed. #Not having read these policies is not a valid excuse. #Have fun on the wiki!